A Lucky Fall
by MsSupreme
Summary: sora and riku have just turned 18, and finally realise somthing that both could not have forseen! SoraXRiku R
1. A lucky Fall

**this is my first fan-fiction please R&R and enjoy! ^_^**

chapter 1- the foftunate fall

sora and riku are at an 18th birthday party, both are stood by the bar. loud music is playing and people are dancing and getting drunk

"well this is shit! ennit sora?" yelled riku

"yeah! im bored out my mind!" replyed sora

"shall we go?" asked riku still shouting

"yeah lets go!" replyed sora whilst nodding

they both left the party and headed to the local park, they both sit on the swings, and there was silence for several minutes

"so....erm what we gonna do know?" asked riku slightly bored

"i dont know, what do you wanna do?" asked sora also bored

"i wanna fight!" sugested riku with a smile

"ok then lets fight!" agreed sora also smiling

"1" riku yelled smiling

"2" sora yelled smiling

"3" boht yelled grinning ear to ear

they begin to fight, sora pinned riku to the ground

"haha looks like i've won!" mocked sora through his smug smile

"not yet you havent!" replys riku with a sly smile on his face

riku brokeo free of soras grip, and pinned him down

"damn! cant you ever let me win?" moaned sora

"no!" riku replyed smuggly

"why?" questioned sora now sulking

"cos!" replyed riku cockly

"i will win!" grunted sora through a half-hearted smile

"nope!" riku replyed cockly

"yes!" replyed sora slightly annoyed

"no no no and no!" said riku to a tune

"yes!!!!!" yelled sora

sora broke free of rikus grip, and pinned him down! this time sora maked sure riku cant brake free

"wat the..!" yelled a suprised riku

"ha! gotcha!" sora said cockly with a smug smile on his face

"i...i cant move!" moaned riku begining to sulk

"so...do i win?" asked sora

"*sigh* fine! you win!" replyed riku unwillingly

"woohoo!!" exclaimed sora happily

sora got up and began to dance, meanwhile riku ran at sora and tackled him to the ground! but in the fall rikus lips landed on sora

"............"

sora slowly closed his eyes whilst moving his hands to rikus waist, whilst sora was doing this riku pushed soras mouth open with his tounge! minutes passed, they both sat up and smiled

**first chapter done! ^_^ woohoo lol**


	2. Falling For You

chapter 2- falling for you

"erm.....sorry bout that" riku said quietly with a blushed face

"bout what??" asked sora shyly

"tackeling you!" replyed riku

"its ok!" sora said shyly

"i didnt hurt you?...did i?" asked riku sounding worried

"no...dont worry" sora said quietly with a smile

silence for several moments

"riku?" asked sora quietly

"hmmm....whats up?" replyed riku

"erm...*sigh* dont matter" said sora down-heartly

sora got up and began to walk away, riku got up and ran after him and pinned him against a wall

"tell me sora!" demanded riku slightly annoyed

"no! like i said it dont matter!" moaned sora not looking rikus face

"well i wanna know so tell me, will ya!" demanded riku again getting more annoyed

"*sigh* fine!" sora said unwillingly

sora grabbed riku and pulled his ear to his mouth

"i think i've fallen for you riku!" whispered sora trying to control his breathing

riku, shocked stummbled backwards a bit, so he can look at a blushing sora

"see...it werent interesting was it?" asked a blushing sora

"........"

"riku? you ok?" asked sora again concerned

riku smiled slyly and grabbed sora and kissed him passonatly before placing his lips next to soras ears to whisper 4 words

"i love you too sora!" riku whispered softly trying to control his breathing

both boys looked into eachothers eyes and blush slightly

"r..really?" asked sora quietly

"....yeah!" replyed riku still tryin to control his breathing

tears rolled down sora cheeks, riku gentle wiped them away, rikus touch made sora go even more red

"sora...why are you crying?" asked riku with a slightly worried tone to his voice

"*sniff* cos ive liked a while now, and i never told you cos i thought you'd find it wrong, but when we had that kiss...i realiesed i was ready to tell as i guessed you liked me to, but that kiss made realise something, that i love you and never wanna be without you!" replyed sora carfully blushing become even more red

"awwww" said riku in awe also going red

riku kissed sora on the forehead

"i'd never do that to you sora even if i didnt like you! but i do so theres no need to worry about that.... is there?" added riku

"no" sora said through his weak tear-streaked smile

with tears in his eyes sora kissed riku passontaly, riku answered his kiss

" hey...please stop crying? i hate to see you cry!" asked riku wiping more of soras tears away

"*sniff* ok" said sora with a slight smile

"good!" said riku happily

they both linked hands and begin to walk to soras

**chapter two is done at last ^_^ woohoo**


	3. Realisation

chapter 3 - realisation

"riku...how long have you liked me?" asked sora very quietly

"hmmmm.....bout 4-5 years" replyed riku trying not to go red, and failing

"what!!" said sora shocked

"yeah i know.... long time huh?" riku laughed nervously

"erm yeah real long time!" replyed sora still slightly shocked

"what bout you sora?" asked riku

"hmmmm....bout the same actually!" replyed sora shyly and going red

"nice"riku laughed nervously again

"yeah" sora laughed nervously

"so...not to make you uncomfortable.... but..... how did you realise it?" asked riku carfully

"well....remember a while ago.... your group joined mine for p.e" sora explained

"oh yeah" riku butted in

"and you where doin football, and you got hot and took your top of" sora said blushing, his breathing was begining to become sharp breaths as he got more nervous

"ahhhhhh" riku muttered to himself to low for sora to hear

"at that moment it felt like my heart was gonna brake a rib or summit!" said a bright red sora

"nice" replyed riku

"now you!" demanded sora

"well.....a while ago we had that sleepover didnt we?" asked riku

"oh yeah" replyed sora

"well i woke up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare, and...well....i saw you asleep.....and...well..... your so cute when your asleep, and i basically got them same feelings that you did" explained a slightly red riku

"awwwwww" sora said happily and in awe

"i thought you would say that!" mummbled riku

"what it is awwww!" sora said sweetly

sora kissed riku on the cheek

"ta, hunni!" said riku happliy

"hunni?" asked a puzzled sora

"yeah...what?" asked riku confused

"nothing just nobody has ever called me that before" sora explained

"well its good that i was the first since i am your bestfriend!" riku said proudly through his big grin

"bestfriend indeed, but now i hope its changes to boyfriend!"sora said shyly, breathing going mad again

"what!" said a shocked riku

"you heard me!" replyed a blushing sora

"boyfriend? me?"asked riku still in shocked

"yeah why not, i like you, and you like me....you do like me dont you?" asked a slightly sad sora

"yeah i do sora, what does i love you mean idiot!" said riku slightly annoyed

"oh yeah haha!" laughed sora

"can i think about it?"asked riku

"*sigh* yeah ill be over there when you've decided!" said sora downhearted

sora walked away whilst riku just stood there

"well done sora now you've scared him off" sora thought to himself

riku walked up behind sora and wraped his arms around him and spun him around

"huh....riku?" said sora suprised

"yeah...and ok!" smiled riku

"ok to wha" sora said before being cut of by riku placing a soft kiss on soras lips

"oh" sora said in a slight daze

"yeah ill be your boyfriend!" riku said happily

they both smiled and linked hands and began to walk to sora house. once they arrived they entered the house and sat on the sofa, riku put his arm around sora, and sora put one of his hands on rikus leg and the other around his neck

"............."

**chapter three at last ^_^ woohoo **


	4. First Morning

chapter 4

sorry for the delay :/ anyway enjoy :D R&R! thankies

sora layed his head gently on rikus shoulder, riku placed his thumb and forfinger on soras chin to twist his head around and place one soft but deep kiss on soras lips, sora answered rikus kiss by making it more deeper and more passionate. riku turned his body around, so that rikus body was only inches away from sora, sora slowly wrapped his hands around rikus waist, whilst riku slow moved his hand towards soras combats, when riku reached them he carfully undid them, sora didnt mind as his hands unwrapped from rikus waist to do the same to riku. the kissing stopped so that they could catch their breathes and so that riku could take his top off.

"sora...are you sure you wanna do this?" riku said cautiously

sora just smiled slyly at riku and took his top off

"hmmm.....ok then!" riku said through his grin

sora put both his arms around rikus neck to pull him close to him, he then kissed riku passionatly, rikus arms went under soras legs as he picked sora up, sora let out a little giggly through the kiss, riku carfully made his way over to the bedroom, making sure not to trip on somthing, once in the bedroom riku slammed the door shut, and both made love till the early hours of the morning.

~The Next Day~

its 11:00am the next day, and both sora and riku are fast asleep in eachothers arms under the covers. riku is the first to wake up, he slowly and carfully moves out of the bed and gets dressed before heading to the kitchen. sora woke up serval minutes later.

"*yawn* morning riku.....huh?...riku?" sora said slightly worried

he jumped out of bed and got dressed very quickly before heading to the kitchen to see riku cooking somthing.

"phew...morning riku" sora said bubbly through his smile

"huh...damn i didnt wake you did i?" riku asked

"no...dont worry" sora replyed with a smile

"i wanted to cook these before you got up but..." riku trailed off

"well if it helps ill go back to bed then" sora said still bubbly

"ok then, ill be in there soon....promise" riku promised through a grin

sora returned to the bedroom and slipped under the covers, after a couple of minutes riku returned with a pile of syrup covered pancakes

"wakey wakey" riku said to a slight tune

"morn..ooooo waffles!" sora said happily

"pancakes actually" riku said whilst trying to hold back his laughter at soras slip up

"fine pancakes then...still YAY! a wonderful morning after a wonderful night" sora said going red again

"werent it just!...here" riku said whilst feeding a bit of pancake to sora

"well?....." riku asked

"oh my god there rally good! try one!" sora said throgh his ear to ear grin

riku tryed one before turning to sora

"so i can cook i guess? hahaha" riku said as he laughed

"very well id say" sora said smugly

riku decided to join sora under the covers and both ate all the pancakes till there was none left

"yummy" sora said throgh his smile

"hey...what time is it?" riku asked

"it...is...11:30am" sora replyed

"wow, best get dressed huh?" asked riku

"yeah" sora replyed

"ill go wash up!" riku said quietly

"ok babes" sora said through his ear to ear grin

riku left the room whilst sora got dressed, to remove temptation. once dressed sora entered the kitchen

"now you go get dressed" sora said slyly

"ok then wait there" riku replyed

sora nodded and watched as riku went into the bedroom to get dressed, whilst riku was getting dressed he realised one piece of clothing was missing and he knew who had it.

"soraaaa....where is my top?" riku asked to hear what excuse sora would use

"oh..sorry... i seem to have it....... wanna come get it?" sora said smugly trying to hold back his laughter

riku opened the door and saw that sora was sat on the sofa with the top in his hands and a smug smile on his face, riku walked over to sora and tryed to grap his top back but sora moved it out of the way too quickly

"now now...say please" sora said cockly almost taunting

"*sigh* please can i have my top?" riku said through his small smile

"yes" sora said with a smile

sora handed him the top and began to laugh, riku knowing what he was laughing about dicided to pin sora down and tickle him

"ahhhh riku, awwww no fair ahhhh ok ok im soryy" sora said through his laughing

riku smiled and took advantage of the situation and kissed sora softly on the lips, but pulled back before sora could continue

"what im not done!" sora said puoting

"if you hadnt have stole my top it would of lasted longer...your not gonna do it again are you?" riku asked very smugly

"no" sora repyed quietly

riku got up and pulled sora to his feet

"right so what todays plan?" asked sora

"well im sure your mom would like to know!" riku said through his half smile

"you sure bout that?" sora questioned

"yeah come on" riku said whilst throwing a coat at sora

"fine then lets go!" sora said as he slipped into his coat

they left the house and waled to soras moms, sora linked hands with riku, riku smile to assure sora it would be ok, then he knocked 4 times.

**chapter 4 at last ^_^ woohoo **


	5. Meet The Parents

chapter 5

"hmmmm maybe there not in" sora questioned

"yeah...maybe" replyed riku

"ill try again" said sora

.knock

"......"

the door was being unlocked and soon it slowly creaked open, soras mum was stood at the door.

"sora! and riku! how lovely to see you both" she said happily

"hey mom...erm can we come in?" sora asked

"do you need to ask honey?" soras mom replyed

they walked in and sat on the old sofa, riku gulped which made sora more nervous but he flash a smile at riku to try and ease him at bit, riku smiled back but very weakly.

"so what brings you both down here then?" soras mom asked through her smile

"well...i got summit to tell ya mom!" sora said calmly

"ok then..go on" she said still smiling

"im dating someone" sora said with a slight bit of fear in his voice

"oh..wonderful! may i ask who it is?" she asked her smile now reaching ear to ear

"yeah course you can its...its..." sora couldnt finish because of his nerves, he flashed a look at riku to saying "help me"

"*sigh* its me" riku said with his eyes closed

both waited for soras moms answer, riku now regretting his idea to tell the parent. she smiled at them both

"well as long as your happy i dont mind" she said happily

both sat there jaws wide open

"sora im not that mean, rikus a nice lad so ill know youll be fine" she said confidently

"thanks mom" sora said as he gave her a bid hug

"your welcome and hopefully riku will mature you a bit" she said her eyes on riku

"ha ill try, might take a while though haha" he said happily

"right we gotta go now mom" sora said quickly

"ok then honey come around soon" she said as they both walked out the door

"we will" sora shouted whilst he closed the door

"phew...glads thats over and done with" sora said as he layed his back against the wall

"yeah, me too....i guess its mine now huh?" riku said quietly

"yeah lets go" sora said happily

"hey wait one minute...dont i get a thanks for helping you out in there?" riku asked with one raised eyebrow

sora smile before going on his toes to place a soft kiss on rikus lips

"theres you thank you! happy now?" sora asked through his smile

"very!" riku said smugly

riku wrapped his arm around sora and sora did the same, and they slowly waled to rikus moms area. 


	6. Unwanted Reunion

chapter 6

"hehehehe" came a unknown voice from the shadows

"erm...what was that?" asked sora

"i dont know" riku replyed his voice was a whispear

"hehehehe" came the voice again only louder and slightly familiar

riku pulled sora closer to him

"riku....im scared" sora whispeared as his body quickly tensed up from fear

"its ok...i wont let them hurt you! i promise" he repleyed in a whispear

someone slowly and quietly came behind sora and bashed him on the back of the head, sora blacked out as he hit the floor

"SORA! who are y.." riku trailed off when he saw who it was

"hello......riku" the shady person said darkly

"you?...but i saw the darkness swallow you?" riku asked a slight tremble in his voice

"if it did how am i here right now?" he asked darkly

"well ill kill you again then!" riku said with a angry tone

"bring it riku" taunted the shady person

riku flashed out his keblade

"still using the way to the dawn i see" he mocked darkly

"i bet you are to" riku replyed smygly

"unfortunatly yes....i may be your replica...but...i. am. better. than. YOU!" yelled replica riku angrly

"if you say so, as i recall i beat you ever time we fought" riku taunted

replica riku locked his jaw and flashed out his keyblade, both rikus began to fight, but whilst this was happening sora woke up to see them and decided to help,  
he quetly got his keyblade out and went into a crouch position and waited for the right time to strike.

"i noticed the look of horror on your face when i took that little weed sora out" replica rik tauted

"yeah, well that might be because sora is my bestfriend and my boyfriend" riku replyed annoyed

"oh ho so your now gay....well that is a supr.." he trailed off, when sora stabbed his keyblade through replica rikus stomach.

"oww man that hurt" replica riku graoned

"yeah well that happens to be my boyfriend your attacking" sora said calmly

"humf" was all replica riku said

replica riku swung his keyblade aroung and slashed sora in the side. sora let go of his keyblade to clutch his side, replica riku fell to the ground whilst sora fell into rikus arms.

"SORA! OH MY GOD! itll be ok" riku said trying to be calm

"it hurts....riku" sora groaned in intense pain

"dont leave me" riku begged

"r..riku" sora flinched from the pain when he spoke

"what is it?" riku said no longer calm

"i...i lov..." sora blacked out from pain and blood lose

"sora?...sora?...SORA!" riku yelled as his eyes welled up and the tears fell from his eyes, he grabbed his phone and ang for an ambulance. he held sora close, and waited for the ambulance. 


	7. Wonded Angel

chapter 7

the ambulance arrived and toke them both to hospital, sora was rushed into theatre whilst riku was made to wait in the waiting room with one of the nurses.

"oh my od...he will be ok? wont he?" riku asked trying to calm himself down

"we dont know yet. the gash is very deep and hes lost alot of blood" the nurse explained calmly

"i..i...cant...not not! riku stuttered still trying to calm down

"breathe...erm what is your name?" the nurse asked

"riku" he replyed

"ok riku...look where doing all we can! get some sleep and il tell you when its over. ok?" she asked trying her best to sound calm

"ok....ill try" he said quietly

"good" the nurse said through a faint smile

the nurse left, and riku sat in a chair and went to sleep

~5 hours later~

the nurse returned and woke riku up

"riku...riku...wake up" she said faintly

"huh..NURSE! ho...how is he?" he asked hopefully

"hes....better, hes in recovery...if youd like to see him?" she said through her faint smile

"please" was al riku could say

the nurse directed riku to the recovery ward and showed him to soras bed

"there you go...ill leave you alone...if you need anything press the little green button" she informed

"ok...i will" riku said quietly

once the nusre left riku turned his eyes to sora, once he saw the state he was in his eyes welled up again, he linked his hands with sora

"sora im so sorry i broke my promise to you, but please come back. i..i dont know what id do without you now. i wouldnt be able to live with myself if i lost you...please...please come back...please" riku whispered trying not to have a brakedown

riku layed his head on there linked hands trying to calm himself down, just as he does this soras eyes opened, he tightened the grip to let riku know he was awake.

"huh?...oh my god! sora! you..your awake" riku said happily

"*cough* yeah" sora said weakly

"thank god" riku said happily

riku unlinked there hands and gave sora a huge hug, then he brokedown

"w..why are you crying?" sora asked weakly

"cos....i broke my promise to not let anyone hurt you now your in hospital with a serious injury...and its all my fault" riku said down-heartedly

"is not your fault riku...its mine" saora said trying to sound firm

"how can it be your fault?" riku asked firmly

"its mine because i got involved in your fight!" sora relyed weakly but more firm

"but still...i broke my promise to you.....i feel like and epic failure" riku said sadly

"its ok...i love you so therefor i forgive give" sora said happily

"you do?" riku asked shocked

"course i do, your my bestfriend and my boyfriend and i love you with all my heart!" sora said whilst goin red

"i love you too...and thanks" riku said goin red

"now...for the sake of your street cred stop crying!" sora said trying not to laugh

"haha ok then" riku said through his smile

"good good" sora said happily

riku got up and placed one soft kiss on sora cheek, making sora go red slightly

"hey riku" sora started

"yeah whats up?" riku asked

"well erm....." sora trailed off

"*sigh* do i have you pinn you againsts another wall" riku said through his sly grin

"no you dont.....well i wanted to know if you like to....erm.....move... in?" sora closed his eyes and went quiet

"hmmmmmm......yeah ok" riku said through his ear to ear grin

"what!" sora said shocked

"i. will. move. in. with. you. sora." riku said through his smile

"really?" sora asked

"hehe yeah really" riku said happily

"oh riku" saor said happily

sora kissed riku passonatly riku answered his kiss

"so youll move in once i get outta here?" asked sora

"yeah i promise" riku said happily

"yay! *yawn*" sora said through his yawn

"your tierd" riku said

"i know" sora said groggily

"well you get some sleep my wonded angel and im gonna go pack, but ill be back tomorrow" riku said through his smile

"ok" sora said half asleep

riku gently kissed sora on the forhead before leaving him to sleep, on the way back home his says somthing in a shop window and went and bought it ready for tomorrow. 


	8. Her

chapter 8

~The Next Day~

how are we today?" the nurse asked

"not much better.... hurts like hell" sora said wincing in pain

"i know, ill boost the dose so it should help the pain a bit more, but it will stop soon" she explained whilst tampering with the machinery

"ok...thanks...oh erm when will i be allowed to leave?" sora asked

"maybe 2 months 3 at a push but not much more" she explained

"ok then" sora said sadly

"right there we go all done, now heres you breakfast, and you also have a visitor...shall i send her in?" she asked whilst handing sora his breakfast

"her?" sora asked with a shocked face

the nurse left and just as she did a girl with shoulder length brownish red hair walked in with a large grin on her face

"hey sora" she said happily

"k...kairi?" sora asked still shocked

"yeah...when i heard what happened i had to come see you" karir said concerned

"well...what do you want then?" sora asked slightly harshly

"i wanna know if my soras alright" she said less happy

"yeah im great" sora said harshly

"oh...good im so happy your ok" she said less happy

"hehe...great...erm look im tierd so can you go now?" sora asked firmly

"no...im gonna stay by your side till your all better" she said happily

"its ok...you can go" sora said trying not to sound too angry

"but i dont want to" she moaned

"well i do" sora said through his teeth

at that moment riku walked into soras room to see the argument and decided to not get involved

"but...but...but i love you" she pleeded

"well i dont love you kairi" sora said furiously

"wha...WHAT!" kairi said shocked

"i love someone else" sora said whilst glareing at her

"who?" she asked still shocked

"why in the hell would i tell you kairi?" he asked harshly

"why the hell did i let this go on for so long, i knew why she was here i should of told her to piss off when i saw her" sora thought to himself

"cos i wanna know!" she demanded

"well sorry to dissapoint but i aint telling you fuck all kairi cos youll try to ruin it!" sora said angryly

"no i wont" she said through her teeth

"yes you will cos you always have done" he said not even looking at her

"for those im sorry, but i wanna know....please?" she pleeded

"its too late for sorrys and pleases" sora said firmly

"its never to late!" she said firmly

kairi kissed sora on the lips but sora threw her off making her thud to the floor, kairis eyes began to well up, riku was still in the doorway watching his face froze in fury and fists clenched

"but....but...but..."she was cut off by sora

"BUT NOTHING!" he yelled

"i dont love you" he said firmly

"at a time you did" she said smugly

"I. HAVE. NEVER. LOVED. YOU." he yelled

kairi then broke into tears

"oh for god sakes kairi pull yourself together your so bloody pathetic, i have never loved you NEVER!" sora said very harshly and firmly

"but..."was all she could say

"look get over it kairi...my heart belongs to ONLY ONE person and it aint you kairi!" sora said harshly

"please sora...dont do this" she begged

"its already done...it was done when fell head over heels for..." sora trailed off deciding if he should tell her

"who?" she pleeded

"RIKU!" sora yelled

"what!?" she asked confused

"you heard me" sora said not even looking at her

"but rikus a boy...arent you straight?" she asked

"well done capitan obvious, yes riku is a boy and no im not straight any other stupid questions?" sora said bitterly

"but what does riku have that i dont?" she asked very upset

"everything i could ever want and could ever need!" he yelled bitterly

kairi got up and ran straight past riku and out of the hospital, riku sighed when he saw soras head in his hands, riku decided to walk over and give sora a well needed hug

"huh? riku?.....did you hear that?" sora asked still trying to calm down

"yeah i did...its nice to see how much you care" riku said through a small smile

"im glad" sora said quietly still trying to calm down

"still im gonna kill her" riku said slightly annoyed

"why?" sora asked

"cos she kissed ya" he replyed

"yeah well at the moment i want to beat her black and blue, but im in haspital, so ill wait till im out then i wont have to deal with her all the time" he chuckled slightly

"ive never seen you like that before, it was a shocking sight to see" riku said a hint of fear in his voice

"i hope you never will ever again" sora said through his small smile

sora placed a soft kiss on rikus cheek make riku smile

"i got somthing for ya" riku said as he handed a parcel to sora

"oooooo goodie" sora said suddenly happy

he opened the parcel to reveal a photo frame, around the edge it said "my love for you is like three roses one real and two fake. and when all three die thats when my love for you will" as sora read it one tear fell from his eye, riku raised his hand and wiped it away

"oh my god riku i love it but more importantly i love you" sora said happily

"i know you do sora" riku said before kissing sora on the forhead

"and i know what picture im gonna put in" sora said happily

"which one?" riku asked

"that ine when you me and.....it went to the beach, that one where you and me are both doing peace" he explained

"ok then thats a good one" riku said happily

"ill put it on OUR table...... when i eventually get outta here" sora said glumly

"ok then love" riku said happily

"cant wait to get outta here, im bored shitless" sora said glumly

"awww hang in there" riku said trying to boost soras spirit

"im trying but im goin insane from not just boredom" sora said glumly

"what else?" riku asked

"well...not being able to wake up next to you every morning, not being able to eat you yummy pancakes and not being able to...you know" sora said throgh his sly smile

"same...i miss your smile, your laugh and the fact that i cant be near you 24/7" riku said going red

"awwww look at mister tough guy turning into mister softy hahaha" sora said through his giggles

"oi...you cheeky git" riku said trying not laugh himself

"sorry...had to be said" sora said smiling

"hmmmmmm.....ok then ill let you off....... for now anyway" riku promised

"ok then...hows the packing goin by the way?"sora asked happily

"im all done actually...just need a key" riku replyed

"well here then" sora said as he pulled a key from his pocket

"thanks....ill be goin now then and get started" riku explained

"ok have fun" sora said through his smile

"oh i will" riku said throgh his smile

"love you" sora said happily

"love you too" riku said happily

riku lent down and kissed sora, sora answered his kiss. riku left and sora fell asleep. 


	9. Candles, petals and a box

chapter 9

~2 months 28 days later~

"hello sora, and how are we today?" asked the nurse

"ok actually, it doesnt hurt anymore and i feel like my normal self again" replyed sora happily

"good good, well let me have a look at your chart to see if today you can go home" the nurse said whilst checking soras charts

the nurse put down the chart and went to look at the scar on his side

"any pain?" the nurse asked

"nope" replyed sora

"good good" she repyed through her smile

"so can i go home?" asked sora

"yep" she said happily

"really?!.... when?" asked sora happily

"when your ready of course" she replyed

"1 hour then" said sora

"ok then...who will be picking you up?" she asked

"no-one im walking home" said sora

"not alone your not" she said firmly

"fine" said sora stubbernly

"shall i ring riku?" she asked

"yes actually" sora said happily

"ok then" she said

the nurse walked off leaving sora to pack up his stuff. the nurse rings riku and returns

"he'll be here in 10 minutes" she explained

"ok then" sora replyed

"go wait in the waiting room till he gets here" she demanded

"ok i will" he said smugly

sora jumped off his bed and went to waiting room and found a chair that had a good view of the door. 10 minutes pass and riku walks through the door

"riku!" sora yelled happily

"sora!" riku yelled happily

sora jumped out of the chair and ran to riku, sora wrapped his arms around rikus waist, hugging him tightly before riku pulls sora into a deep passionate kiss. once the kiss was over riku picked sora up and carried him of the hospital ground before putting him on the ground and wrapping his arm around sora, sora did the same.

"i missed you" sora said shyly

"i missed you too" riku replyed shyly

"so have you moved in yet?" sora asked

"yep all done" riku replyed smugly

"brill" sora said happily

they soon arrive back at soras house, riku opens the door and they both walk in and slump onto the sofa

"this sofa brings back memorys" sora said happily

"good ones though...im still glad ya'know" riku replyed happily

"me too" sora said through his ear to ear grin

"it looks the same? shouldnt it look different?" asked sora

"and it will....now i want you put on this blindfold ok?" riku asked whilst handing a blindfold to sora

"ok then" sora said whilst putting it on

riku led him into the bedroom, there were cangles of many shapes and sizes everywhere, rose petals, a small box and a chocolate fountain.

"can i take it off yet?" sora said whilst trying to figure out what he could smell

"not yet" riku said slyly

riku went and took somthing out of the small box and held it in his hand

"ok you can take it off now" riku said happily

sora took it off and saw all of the candles, petals and the chocolate fountain before looking at a smiling riku

"welcome home sora" riku said happily

"you didnt have to do all this ya'know" sora said whilst blushing

"you deserve it" riku said happily

riku grabbed sora with his free hand pulling him closer, before pulling him into a deep romantic kiss, whilst their kissing riku grabbed one of soras hands and grabs one finger and slids a ring onto it before pulling there lips apart but keeping there forheads together and keeping eye contact.

"marry me?" riku whispered 


	10. Boat ride

chapter 10

a large grin spread across soras face before he placed his lips against rikus neck, placing kisses all the way up to his ear

"anyday" sora whispered

"really?" riku asked

"yeah...really!" sora said happily

riku pulled sora into a hug, then tilted his head up so their eyes made contact again and kissed him deeply, whilst they were kissing sora undid rikus top and pushed it over his shoulders, riku shrugged it off before doing the same to sora. rikus hands roamed soras back whilst soras moved to rikus trousers, sora unzipped them but couldnt pull them off as riku picked him up, making him giggle slightly, before placeing him on the bed. riku unnzipped soras trousers and pulled them off before kicking off his own. riku placed butterfly kisses on soras chest and stopped just below his ear, riku bit soras earlobe, sending a pleasureable shiver down soras back, and making him groan in pleasure. soras hands moved around rikus back and chest, rikus lips slowly moved over soras jawbone before reaching his lips and kissing him passionatly, soras hands slowly made there way to rikus underwear, soras removed them, riku copyed soras movements, sora flipped riku over with a large grin on his face, he began to kiss his chest and move up to his lips and gave riku a deep passionate kiss before they made-love.

~the next day~

both are fast asleep in bed, rose petals are everywhere and a few candles are still burning,  
riku is the first to wake up.

"well goodmorning sexy" riku said groggily

"morning riku....ha i can still taste that chocolate hahaha" sora said happily

"me too, at least it aint stuck in your hair" riku said with one eyebrow raised

"haha true, i have even better i have candle wax in mine" sora said smugly

"hahaha ,sorry bout that...gonna go get a shower......coming?" riku asked whilst winking

"would quite happily but i think im gonna pass" sora said

"your loss" riku said whilst he got up and went to the shower

"i know..dont take forever or ill flush the loo hahaha" sora yelled

"ok ok i wont" riku yelled back

a few minutes later the bathroom door opens and riku walks out with only towel around his waist and his hair damp, sora just stared

"stop staring sora" riku said smugly

"what?! it aint my fault you look so damn good when your wet" sora said happliy

"im only half wet...lord help me if i let you in that shower with me hahaha" riku said happily

"yeah, now move i need one too" sora said as he pushed riku onto the bed and stole his towel

"can i join you?" riku asked

"yeah....no!"sora taunted

"why?" riku moaned

"cos im evil" sora said as he stuck his tounge out

"evil indeed but my kind of evil" riku said whilst winking

"awwww now go away" said sora as he shut the door

"ok, ill get you summit out" riku yelled

"ok whatever" sora yelled back riku got dresseed and put soras cloths out and place a blindfold on the sink

"right when your done dry yourself in there and put on the blindfold" yelled riku

"why?" sora asked

"cos im evil took" riku said with a smug tone

"fine" sora said finally

sora unlocked the door and tied the blindfold over his eyes

"ok, come and get me" sora said happily

"now that i will do" riku said happily

riku got up and opened the bathroom door to see sora with only a small towel on, he just stood there stairing

"why do i get the feeling your just staring at me?" sora said suddenly

"cos i am" riku said coming out of his daze

"nice to know, but if your gonna dress me hurry up cos its getting cold!" sora said slightly annoyed

"ok ok keep your towel on" riku said

"yeah cos you right want me to keep it on" sora said smugly

"well no but..."riku trailed off

"but what?" sora asked

"erm...shut up!" riku replyed

"ITS COLD!" sora yelled

"hehe come on then" riku said happily

riku grabbed soras hand and dragged him out of the bathroom, dressed him before pulling him out of the door, and placing soras hand on his shoulder.

"riku where are you taking me?" sora asked

"dont worry just follow me" riku replyed

"ok but how much further?" sora asked again

"not much more now honey so dont worry" riku replyed

"ok" was all sora could say

soon they arrived at the harbour

"i smell salt" sora said suddenly

"ok" riku replyed

"where are we?" sora asked

"well you can look now" riku replyed

"woohoo at last" sora said happily

sora removes the blindfold to see a beautiful boat, riku holds out his hand, sora takes it and riku leads sora onto the boat to a table for two lit by one candle.

"what is all this about?" sora asked

"three things, for one its our 3 month anniversiry, two it to celebrate our engagment and its also coss you spent your birthday in hospital" riku replyed

"you shouldnt have" sora said

"well i have" riku replyed

"i love you so damn much sometimes" sora said whilst blushing

"somtimes?!" riku asked slightly annoyed and shocked

"ok ok all the fucking time" sora replyed

"awwwwwwwwww! same here" riku replyed

"aye! still why a boat? you know i get sea sick" sora sked

"shit i forgot!" riku said with and upset tone

"its ok" sora said

"no its not" riku replyed

"yes...it is" sora said befroe he placed a kiss on rikus forhead

"ill be fine" sora said happily

"are you sure?" riku asked

"yes ill be fine riku" sora said through his grin

"ok then" riku said happily

both enjoyed there meals before riku dragged sora off the boat. 5 minutes later riku turns a corner onto an small estate. 


	11. Perfect Together

chapter 11

"so where are we goin now?" asked sora

"for a wander about hahaha" riku replyed

"ok then cos its so normal to wander on a estate we dont know haha" sora said happily but tightening there linking arms

"its ok sora stop worrying will ya" riku said happily

"i aint worried thankyou very much" sora said as he stuck his tounge out

"ok ok so your not worried...happy now?" riku asked

"much more happy now haha" sora said happily

"good now lets find out where we are shall we?" riku asked

"yeah" sora repyed

they walk around trying to find things that look familliar, they turn another corner and accidently bump into a girl in a pink hoodie and jeans.

"oh sorry" sora said happily

the girl remained quiet

"hey dont we get a sorry too?" riku asked

the girl tilted her head up so they could see her mouth, and she mothed "sorry" and put her head back down

"huh? this is kairis street riku" sora said suddenly

"is it?"riku said whilst looking round

"yes this is my street" came kairis voice from under the hoodie

"what?" sora asked

kairi pulled her hood down

"yes this is my street sora" she said confidently

"oh well...we'll go then i dont wanna be anywhere near you" sora said harshly

"thats fine with me" she said whilst throwing a glare a riku

"hey dont you dare bring riku into this" sora said annoyed

"why not? hmmm?" she said annoyed

"cos it aint his fault" sora replyed

"YES IT IS!" kairi yelled

"why is is?!" sora asked

"cos your not ment to be with him your ment for me!" she explained harshly throwing another glare at riku

"who told you that crap?! im ment for whoever i want and i want and am ment for riku!" sora said angrly

"says who?" kairi asked bitterly

"says the ring on my finger" sora said whilst showing his new ring on his finger

"what? when did that happen?" kairi asked less confident

"last night which means youve got no chance now kairi so why dont you get over it and get a fuckin life!" riku said harshly

"fine then i will" she said as she put up her hood up and pushed through them both

both watched as she stormed of around the corner and into the local park

"well that was fun" riku said whilst rubbing the back of his head

"not really but at least she given up now" sora said happily

"haha true"riku said as he wrapped his arm around sora pulling him closer

"so....i guess we can cross her of the ivitation list?" riku whispered through his smile

"yeah" sora replyed whilst smiling

riku pulled sora up and kissed him deeply, sora kissed him back whilst wrapping his arms around rikus neck, kairi was looking at them from a distance and couldnt help but smile at them

"they look so happy and...perfect together" she thought to herself before turning and leaving

riku put sora down and put one arm over soras shoulder whilst sora wrapped on around rikus waist

"love you" sora said happily

"love you more" riku replyed happily

"i know" sora said through his ear to ear smile

they continued to walk till they reached the beach and headed to the curved papou tree, where they hung out when they were younger, sora jumped up onto the tree whilst riku climed up

"you always had to get up differently to me" sora said happily

"its more fun" riku replyed

"haha i give it a try next time were down here" sora said as he put his arm around rikus waist, riku put his arm around soras shoulder and they sat there watching the waves roll onto the beach and sun set into the ocean. 


End file.
